


Pytanie

by Martynax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Pytanie

Dean był właśnie w trakcie rozmyślań na temat tego, jak pozbyć się gniazda wampirów za jednym zamachem, kiedy nagle pojawił się Castiel.  
\- Dean, mam pytanie.  
Winchester spojrzał zaskoczony na Casa i skinął głową żeby kontynuował.  
\- Co powinienem zrobić, jeżeli podoba mi się facet, który nie reaguje na próby flirtu i nie zauważa mnie jako potencjalnego partnera?  
Oczy Deana błysnęły z rozbawienia.  
\- No nie wiem... ja bym mu powiedział prosto z mostu o co chodzi, albo zrobił coś jednoznacznego, co nie budziłoby wątpliwości.  
Castiel stał przez chwilę marszcząc brwi, po czym wypalił:  
\- Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?


End file.
